Meant For Me
by Lady Ari
Summary: What if Yuna and Tidus met under different circumstances and a different time. They discover there could be a such thing as fate and destiny after all. A mix between X&X2 YunaxTidus LennexShuyin.
1. Cafe on the Cliff

I don't own Final Fantasy X or X2, or it's characters. If i did Tidus would be all mine :)

**Meant To Be**

Chapter 1

It had been a slow day at work. Yuna sat behind the counter daydreaming. The only people in the small cafe was the manager, the cook, and her. Everyone else had gone home. The day was almost over and they didn't expect too many more people to stop in. The small cafe wasn't in the village, in fact it was closer to the West Beach. Not too many people ventured out after dark to go to the small resturaunt. This job wasn't by any means what Yuna wanted to do with her life. This job was only meant to get her through life until she finished her training. After that she would travel Spira on her pilgrammage. Her father before her was the High Summoner who defeated Sin ten years ago. She didn't want to become a summoner because he had been, she wanted to do it for herself and the people of her world. She wanted to make a difference in people's lives, if that meant dying it would be worth it. Even for a small amount of time, people could feel safe.

Yuna knew she would never have a 'normal' life. She didn't really want one. The only thing she wished she would have is someone in her life to love. She wouldn't live long enough to get married and have a family, that was the only regret she had. She often daydreamed about what it would be like to have someone to love. She would be the one walking hand in hand along the beach, like the people she watched so often. It was these things that Yuna happened to be daydreaming about when the door to The Island Cafe slowly started to open.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

He slowly trudged barefoot through the sparkling sand feeling the cool ocean water lap at his feet. He relaxed as he felt the waves at his feet and the wind blow gentl through his blonde hair. His tired mind went over the events of the day. It had been a wierd, hectic day. His life had been flipped upside down in the last 24 hours. His mind reeling, he decided he needed time to himself he had gone for a long walk. Wandering he came to this beach, it by far was his favorite place. He had always loved the sand and the water. he had come to the beach at the perfect time. The sand sparkled with the colors of the sunset. It was soft and warm under his feet. He walked along the beach as the sun set in a collision of brilliant color. After the sun had gone down he kept walking down the beach lost in though. He looked ahead of him to see a light shining not too far down the beach. Curious he started walking toward the source of the light. After a few minutes he saw that the light appeared to be floating. As he moved closer he saw there was a small building sitting on a cliff that looked small enough to climb. The front of it was facing the ocean.

Bending down he put his shoes on and started climbing the small cliff, A short time later he stood on the grassy top of the cliff staring at a sign that read, "The Island Cafe". Without even realizing what he was doing he was pushing the door open.

----------------------------------------

I've had this idea brewing for awhile, let me know what you think. More on the way...

Lady Ari


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note:

Feb 9, 07

Hi everyone, I'm sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I thought I would post this as an apology and I figured I owed an explanation. The past year has been hell for my family and me. I went from happy to losing the life I always wanted overnight. I've been in the middle of a big court fiasco, which has taken its toll on us. I've also lost my last living grandmother. I lost my motivation and it has been hard to write with all this going on. I am writing again, I don't know how good my writing will be now but hopefully I can get back into my mode. I am also writing new stories including one I am writing for my daughter for her birthday. Which is an original story by me. I have to resort to a library computer for updates because my dog decided mine made a good snack. I don't have the money to fix it or for a new one. But I will be working on my stories again so watch out for the updates. I'm sorry for keeping you all waiting for so long and I hope you can forgive me for the delay, but I will try to make it up to you.

Lady Ari


End file.
